The present invention addresses certain problems, including the problem of “tabbing” occurring during use of a paper towel dispenser. Tabbing occurs when a piece of towel tears off the sheet when a user grasps and pulls the paper. Tabbing may occur with one or two hand pulls. Papers that absorb water at the greatest rate are most likely to tab. The rate of water absorbency varies by paper manufacturer and grade. Premium grade papers tend to absorb water the quickest and are generally harder to cut which leads to a higher rate of tabbing.
It has been found that tabbing occurs when overspin slack is taken up and/or when a blade on the dispenser is utilized to cut the paper. A “shock” is present at the moment the overspin slack is exhausted. The shock occurs because the stationary roll towel must begin rotating at the moment that the overspin slack is exhausted. The shock is greatest with full rolls and diminishes as the roll is exhausted. U.S. Pat. No. 7,500,420, issued Mar. 10, 2009 discloses an approach for addressing the “tabbing” problem.
Another potential problem is the accumulation of toweling wrinkles caused by overspin which can interfere with cutting of the toweling.